One Day With You
by UkeYesung xD
Summary: /Seharian ini kita bersama, seharian ini aku berusaha untuk melihat kamu dari mata yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Tapi itu ternyata tidak semudah yang aku kira. Aku bisa kembali sama kamu, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi Siwon-nya kamu yang dulu/A Yewon Fanfiction. DLDR! BOYS LOVE!


Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Disclaimer : _Yesungie belong to his semes_

_Warning : BL, AU._

_A/N : ini adalah ff republish, namanya hanya aku ganti dan beberapa perubahan xD. Ff ini adalah hasil karya author terrr-favorit aku sepanjang masa :D yah.. meskipun bukan author yesung centric sih, tapi beneran. Semua ffnya sukses bikin nangis. Semuanya! Mulai dari yang oneshoot sampe chaptered, aku suka banget sama permainan kata-katanya, author ini adalah author dengan kata kata tersmooth yng pernah aku baca karyanya. Nama authornya Ekha Azula. Jadi untuk percakapn di bawah ini jika menemukan keganjilan (?) maafkan saya, saya bener-bener tidak bisa ngerubah 100% kata-katanya, takut hilang feelnya waktu bacanya. Karna ini dari non baku ke baku, jadi… gitu deh…_

.

.

.

.

Aku menyelinap di antara tubuh-tubuh manusia lain yang tampak lebih besar dariku. Rasanya aku ingin menyingkir sesaat dari kerumunan keramaian ini. Aku terus berjalan menjauhi panggung utama, namun semakin aku jauh berjalan, suara itu malah terasa semakin jelas menyapa telingaku. Dan harus ku akui, aku agak sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal tersebut.

Ada awal dan akhirnya..yang mungkin tak dapat terurai semua..ada duka ada bahagia..yang mungkin takkan pernah dapat terlupa..

Perasaan menyesal menggelayuti hatiku. Tahu ia ada disini, aku tentu akan menolak untuk hadir dalam acara musik kali ini. Aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja bila melihat sosoknya. Tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas, aku memilih untuk berhenti di sebuah taman dekat parkiran, yang sepi namun terasa tenang.

..selamat jalan kekasih..manis yang berujung perih..kisah yang sungguh terlalu indah..kini semua berakhir sudah..

Sayup-sayup, angin masih membawa suaranya, meski tidak sejelas tadi. Aku duduk di atas sebuah bangku, tepat di bawah lampu taman, rasanya lebih baik memang bila aku menyingkir saat ini. Lima menit aku lewati hanya dengan diam, bertingkah layaknya orang autis dengan dunia kesendirianku. Aku menghela napasku beberapa kali, untuk memperlancar aliran darahku yang terasa tiba-tiba membeku karena melihat senyumnya tadi.

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan berharap dapat menemukan sebuah rasa nyaman. Namun naas, wajahnya malah tergambar jelas di pikiranku, tentu saja beserta senyumannya, yang dulu atau mungkin sekarang, selalu juara untuk menahan hatiku.

"Ayolah, kisah kalian sudah berakhir empat tahun yang lalu.." desahku masih dengan mata tertutup sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Apanya yang empat tahun ?"

Tubuhku terKaunjak kaget, mendapati suaranya terdengar jelas di sampingku. Dengan segera aku membuka mataku, dan benar saja, ia sedang duduk di sampingku. Sambil tersenyum dan seolah tanpa dosa, tahukah ia, mengagetkan kesunyian orang pukul sembilan malam seperti ini dapat mengakibatkan serangan bulu kuduk berdiri.

"S…Siwon?" panggilku lirih. Aku tadi telah sengaja menghindarinya, dan sekarang ia malah duduk disini.

"Hei Yesung, sudah lama tidak bertemu.." sapanya, masih ramah seperti dulu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, karena darahku menjadi beku kembali.

Ia bersiul-siul kecil, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. "Cess.." Siwon menyalakan rokoknya.

"Kau merokok ?" tanyaku kaget sambil memutar bola mataku. Hei ada apa dengannya hingga seperti ini, pikirku.

Siwon tampak tersenyum, ia menghisap rokoknya, lalu membuang asapnya dari kedua lubang hidungnya, sungguh terlihat jago.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." aku yang memang tidak bisa terkena asap rokok, langsung merasa sesak dengan asap rokoknya.

"Maaf.." ujarnya, ia menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, lalu langsung membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjak puntung rokok itu dengan ujung sepatu ketsnya.

"Mentang-mentang menjadi anak band, sekarang mainannya rokok..." cibirku pelan. Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum. Hingga aku rasanya ingin menutup mulutnya menggunakan plester agar ia berhenti tersenyum dan berhenti membuat degup jantungku menjadi tidak beraturan seperti ini.

"Bagimana penampilanku tadi ?" aku berpikir cukup lama, sejujurnya aku tidak melihat ia sama sekali bernyanyi bersama bandnya. Aku langsung berbalik menjauh saat aku sadar ia yang akan mengisi acara, aku hanya mendengar suaranya dari jauh.

"Ehm..pilihan lagu yang bagus.." ujarku asal sambil gantian tersenyum ke arahnya, meski aku tahu, senyum ini sama sekali tidak berarti apapun untuknya.

"Biasannya kalau sedang ngeband aku tidak pernah membawa lagu melow seperti tadi, tapi aku baru putus dari namjachinguku, dan dia juga datang ke acara ini, jadi ya sudah, sekalian aja aku menyanyi lagu itu"

"Oh.." sahutku datar, atau lebih tepatnya, aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah aku senang karena ia telah sendiri lagi saat ini ? tentu saja aku tidak mau terlalu melambungkan harapan tinggi.

Kami berdua lalu terdiam. Ia nampak lebih asik bermain-main tanah dengan sepatunya, sementara aku sendiri, hah, seperti yang pernah aku bilang, aku tidak pernah bisa baik-baik saja bila bertemu dengannya, selalu ada yang salah dengan tubuhku.

"Drrtt..drrtt.." aku merogoh tasku, mengambil hpku yang mungil, lalu membaca sms yang masuk.

"Siwon, mianhae temaku sudah menunggu di depan, Aku pulang dulu, ne?" pamitku dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Kira-kira di langkahku yang ke sepuluh, suaranya memanggil namaku. "Yesung.."

"Hah, iya ?" tanyaku sambil berbalik ke arahnya.

"besok mau menemaniku, tidak? ?" tanyanya balik setengah berteriak.

"Kemana ?"

"Pantai, tempatnya bagus..." aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku, ia mengacungkan jempolnya, dan aku langsung berbalik lagi memunggunginya, aku tidak mau ia memergoki pipiku yang sedang memerah.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan " sambungnya lagi. Dan aku terus berjalan menjauh, sambil diam-diam tersenyum, meski separuh hatiku takut, takut setelah kebahagiaan ini, akan ada air mata yang tumpah.

Entah telah untuk ke berapa kalinya, aku mematut penampilanku di kaca. Sudah berkali-kali aku berganti pakaian, mulai dari celana pendek, baby doll, rok mini, tank top, tube top, kemeja over size hingga dress telah aku coba. Padahal aku jelas-jelas tahu, tujuan kami adalah ke pantai.

"Ayolah Yesung, Siwon hanya memintamu menemainya yang baru saja putus dari namjachingunya. Lagi pula hanya ke pantai, kenapa haru rapi sekali," gumamku, kali ini sambil mencoba harem pants. Dan tentu saja aku tambah terlihat konyol.

"Teen..teeen.."

"Yesung, temanmu sudah menjemput !" teriakan umma dan suara klakson mobil Siwon bercampur, menambah kepanikanku.

Pilihanku akhirnya jatuh, pada sebuah jeans berwarna hitam, kaos berwarna kuning dengan mantel yang lumayan tebal, dan sepatu. Aku langsung menghampiri Siwon yang menungguku di depan mobilnya.

"Maaf lama.." ucapku langsung. Ia nampak menawan di balik kaos abu-abu yang di tumpuk dengan kemeja biru, celana pendek, serta kacamata hitamnya. Membuatku menjadi sedikit menyesal dengan dandanan asalku ini.

"Ya sudah ayo naik, nanti kita kesiangan.." aku mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, kita lebih banyak berdiam diri. Aku lebih tertarik memperhatikan hutan-hutan jati di kanan kiri jalan yang kita lewati, lagipula aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana mengobrol dengannya.

"Dulu kita malah tidak pernah jalan seperti ini.." ujarnya memecah kebisuan ini. aku tersenyum tipis, tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus memulai dengan kata 'dulu'.

"Dulu kau backstereet, susah untukku mengajakmu nge-date, lagipula kita masih SMP waktu itu," tambahnya lagi, masih menyelipkan kata 'dulu'.

"Padahal dulu aku ingin sekali menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu." entah dia sadar atau malah sengaja, kata 'dulu' lagi-lagi ada dalam kalimatnya.

"Jadi anggap saja sekarang, kita menebus waktu-waktu yang dulu lewat sia-sia,"

"Maksudnya ?" tanyaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget dan bingungku dengan pernyataannya tadi. Tapi bukannya menjawab, ia malah hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali konsentrasi menyetir.

Seiring semakin menjauhnya perjalanan ini dari kota, pemandangan yang menemanipun semakin indah, tapi itu semua sudah tidak dapat menarik hasratku lagi, aku telah terlanjur di buat penasaran dengan kata-katanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam menyusuri jalanan yang tidak familiar untukku, akhirnya mobil Siwon berhenti di pinggir tebing kapur. Ia mengajakku turun dan melewati jalan setapak kecil dari batuan-batuan berwarna putih.

"Apa kau yakin ada pantai di tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Itu," ia yang berjalan di depanku, berhenti dan menunjuk hamparan pasir putih yang indah dan lautan biru yang megah di hadapan kami. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang melihat sekarung permen, aku langsung berlari ke arah pantai itu, tertawa riang, dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengamatiku.

Aku tersenyum sendiri, bila ombak menerpa telapak kakiku dan membawa pasir-pasirnya yang lembut ke sela-sela jariku. Seolah ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pantai. Sementara Siwon hanya duduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang tampak teduh. Puas bermain air sendiri, aku berjalan ke arah Siwon dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau suka ?"

"Ka..kamu ?" tanyaku bingung, sudah lama rasanya, tidak mendengar suara itu memanggilku dengan 'kamu' sejak empat tahun lalu tepatnya.

"Bolehkan ? atau sudah ada yang lain yang manggil kamu dengan kamu ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa aneh saja ada yang memanggil aku dengan kamu" ujarku ikut terbawa dengannya.

"Jadi kamu suka dengan ini ?" ulangnya lagi.

"Suka sekali, pantai ini sangat keren"

"Hampir semua Ex aku yang pernah aku ajak kesini juga suka" aku hanya meringis mendengarnya, baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia membuatku tersenyum lebar dengan panggilan 'kamu'nya.

"Kamu tidak pernah mengajak aku kesini"

"Kan tadi aku udah bilang, dulu, susah sekali mengajak kamu keluar, lagi pula juga dulu aku belum bisa bawa mobil."

"Kamu kenapa mengajak aku kesini ?"

Dia tersenyum tipis ke arahku, bukannya memberiku jawaban, ia malah mengulurkan tangannya, mengajakku berdiri.

"Mau kemana ?"

"Ikut aja," ujarnya pendek. Aku menurutinya, aku menyahut tangannya, dan jemarinya mulai menggenggam tanganku, membangkitkan getaran-getaran kecil di dalam tubuhku. Sepanjang jalan aku lebih banyak menunduk, tidak ingin terlihat terlalu gugup di depannya.

Ia terus menuntunku, kami berjalan melewati pasir-pasir putih, hingga jalan-jalan berbatu yang penuh dengan krikil. Dan sekali lagi aku dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh pemandangan yang ia tunjukkan. Dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku bisa melihat deburan ombak yang pecah saat menghantam karam, dengan latar air laut yang tenang.

"Aku selalu mengajak Ex aku ke pantai ini, tapi hanya kamu yang aku ajak ke tempat ini" ujarnya nyaring, agar suaranya tidak tenggelam oleh suara ombak yang lebih besar.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksudnya melakukan ini. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu mengajak aku kesini ?"

"Dulu, waktu aku menemuka pantai ini, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan mengajak namja pertama aku kesini. Tapi saat kita dulu pacaran, aku belum sempat mengajak kamu, karena aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Dan sekarang kesempatan itu baru muncul.."

Pengakuan itu tentu saja membuat hatiku bergetar lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Apakah ia sedang mencoba membuka jalan di antara hubungan ini yang telah lama mati ? Apakah ia sadar bahwa kata-katanya barusan dapat membuatku berharap lebih ? Atau apakah ini hanya sekedar pemenuhan janji pribadinya ? hmm, pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh langsung menyerbu otakku dengan tiba-tiba.

Tanpa sadar, aku terdiam memikirkan semua itu. Pandanganku mengarah ke laut, namun bukan bayangan airnya yang memenuhi mataku. Aku menjadi terlalu sibuk dengan semua dugaan yang ada.

"Yesung.." panggil Siwon. "Yesung..." ulangnya lagi.

"Sreett.." ia menarik kuciranku, membuat rambutku menjadi berkibar tertiup angin, dan membawa kembali kesadaranku yang barusan menghilang tertelan lamunanku. (bayangin Yesung di musical hong gil dong)

"Siwon !" teriakku sambil mencoba merebut kembali kunciran yang kini ia genggam erat di tangan kanannya. Dengan gesit, ia terus menghindarkannya dariku.

"Makanya jangan melamun" ujarnya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ayo kejar aku.." lanjutnya lagi menantangku.

Kami mulai berlari-larian. Dan ini tidak adil bagiku. Ia yang seorang pemain basket di sekolahnya, tentu saja memiliki kecepatan berlari lebih kencang daripadaku, yang selalu berada di urutan paling belakang saat pengambilan nilai lari di sekolah.

Sesekali ia memelankan larinya sambil tertawa melihatku yang semakin kewalahan mengejarnya, namun setiap aku hampir mendekatinya, ia kembali menambah kecepatannya. Rasanya ia memang benar-benar berniat membuatku kelelahan.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit berlari, aku menyerah. Kedua tangannku ku tumpukan di atas lututku, dan aku mulai mengatur nafasku, perlahan-lahan. "Siwon, aku menyerah.." ujarku masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Aku memilih untuk duduk di atas pasir dan meluruskan kakiku. Entahlah Siwon lari kemana, tenagaku telah habis bila harus mengejarnya lagi. Dengan tangan yang aku kepalkan, aku menepuk-nepuk kakiku yang terasa pegal. Setidaknya lukisan alam keindahan laut di depanku ini, bisa mengurangi rasa kesalku.

"Ini.." Siwon menyodorkan kunciran itu tepat di depan mukaku, lantas ia ikut duduk di sampingku. "Pasti masih malas kalau disuruh olahraga" lanjutnya lagi.

"Terserahku," sahutku sewot sambil kembali mencepol rambutku.

Ia terkekeh melihatku. "Haha, kamu masih sama aja ya ternyata.."

"Apanya ?"

"Semuanya"

'ya, termasuk rasa sayang aku ke kamu Stef' batinku miris. Ia mengambil beberapa batu kecil di sekitar kami dan mulai melemparkannya ke laut. Aku hanya memandanginya, dia yang sudah banyak berubah.

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku baru selesai baca novel kamu"

"Kamu baca novel aku ? makasih ya.." sahutku senang.

"Dan rasanya aku kenal kisah yang ada di dalam novel itu.." aku langsung membeku mendengar ucapannya.

"Mungkin aku kepedean, tapi tokoh utama laki-laki disitu, aku banget" sambungnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bagian bawah bibirku.

"Apa itu cerita kita ?" ia melihat ke arahku, tapi aku malah membuang pandanganku ke arah lain. Berharap aku menemukan penyangkalan untuk ini semua.

"Ada satu kalimat yang entah kenapa membekas sekali di otak aku, kalimat waktu tokoh utama perempuan melihat di balik hujan, mantannya bersama perempuan lain. Aku adalah orang yang akan selalu mencintainya..."

"Dari tempat dimana aku berada, di balik ke bahagiannya, di atas segala penyesalanku" aku memotong kata-katanya, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi ?"

"Apanya yang jadi, aku rasa tanpa perlu aku cerita, kamu sudah bisa menebak sendirikan" sahutku, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap matanya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Sebesar apa ?" meski pertanyaan ini terdengar aneh, namun aku merasa tahu kemana ia menggiring pembicaraan kami.

"Tidak tahu. Tidak sebesar, sampai aku rela mati atau malah mau mati berdua bersamamu. Tapi aku cukup mampu, untuk selalu ikut tertawa di saat melihat kamu bahagia dengan orang lain"

"Sejauh ini ? setelah empat tahun ?"

"Silahkan kamu ketawa, tapi aku bahkan masih ingat tanggal jadian kita, kapan kamu pertama kali memanggil aku sayang, momen-momen kecil kita berdua, sampai sms-sms gombal kamu buat aku" tahu sudah tidak ada celah untuk menghindar, aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahunya semua.  
Aku menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku minta maaf, maaf karena aku terus-terusan hidup di dalam kenangan kita.."

Ia menghampiriku, dan merengkuh kepalaku agar bersandar di dadanya. "Aku sudah berubah. Aku bukan Siwon empat tahun yang lalu"

"Aku tahu, seandainya aku juga bisa berubah seperti itu" bisikku. Suasana langsung berubah seketika. Pantai yang sepi, angin yang kencang, ombak yang menderu, menjadi latar yang terlalu sempurna, untuk percakapan yang harusnya di lakukan empat tahun ini.

"Dulu aku sayang sekali sama kamu. Dan aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana kamu lebih percaya oleh kata-kata orang lain, dari pada aku. Kamu melepaskan aku begitu saja, kamu tahu ? itu rasanya sakit.."

"Maaf.." ujarku.

"Kita berpisah, dan kita tidak pernah menjadi baik-baik. Saat itu aku berusaha, berusaha untuk yakini diri aku kalau aku bisa tanpa kamu, dan ternyata aku bisa, aku bisa berubah.." lanjutnya lagi. Kami berdua sama-sama memandang ke arah lautan lepas.

"Sampai kamu datang lagi, untuk minta maaf sama aku. Kamu pasti masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana saat itu aku menolak kehadiran kamu. Aku tahu, tindakanku terlalu pengecut saat itu, dan alasanku terlalu dangkal, aku dendam sama kamu, dan aku mau kamu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan karena ulah kamu" aku benar-benar hanya bisa mendengarkan ceritanya dalam kebisuan ini.

"Dan akhirnya aku sadar, kelakuan seperti itu hanya menjadi sampah di hati aku. Akhirnya kita menjadi teman, tapi seperti yang aku bilang, aku sudah berubah, begitupun dengan semua rasa itu. Aku tidak munafik, ada waktu-waktu dimana aku bisa tersenyu sendiri saat aku mengingat tentangkamu, namjachingu pertamaku, cinta pertamaku.."

"Waktu aku sedang menemani dongsaengku ke toko buku, aku lihat novel kamu, dan aku bangga, orang yang aku kenal sekarang menjadi terkenal. Jujur, aku tidak suka membaca novel romance seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa, aku langsung tertarik dengan kata-kata yang ada di cover belakang novel itu"

"Kamu tahu rasanya menyesal ? jika tidak, percayalah padaku, jangan pernah mencoba untuk melakukan kesalahan, apalagi sampai melepaskan ia yang kamu sayang, begitu saja.." lagi-lagi aku memotong kata-katanya, lagipula itukan novelku, tentu aku juga tahu, kalimat apa yang ia maksud.

"Ya, kata-kata itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung membeli novel kamu, dan aku langsung membacanya. Sepanjang membaca novel itu, aku bahkan merasa bisa menebak bagian bab berikutnya, aku tahu, ada adegan makan berdua setelah latihan drama di sekolah, aku tahu, ada surprise ulang tahun pakai tepung, dan aku juga tahu, bagaimana cara mereka putus, tanpa perlu aku baca novel itu sampai selesai. Hebat kan aku ?" aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Tiba-tiba kemarin, aku melihat kamu di antara orang-orang yang datang. Dan aku memang sudah mempunyai rencana sebelumnya, aku ingin kita bertemu, aku ingin kita membahas ini. cerita kita memang sudah selesai, tapi terlalu banyak bagian menggantung yang kita biarkan begitu saja"

"Seharian ini kita bersama, seharian ini aku berusaha untuk melihat kamu dari mata yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Tapi itu ternyata tidak semudah yang aku kira. Aku bisa kembali sama kamu, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi Siwon-nya kamu yang dulu"

Entahlah, tapi aku merasa setuju dengan ucapannya barusan. Keadaan kembali hening beberapa menit. Aku mengangkat wajahku, melihat ke arahnya, tampaknya ini bagianku untuk berbicara.

"Kamu orang pertama yang aku izinkan untuk masuk dan memenuhi relung-relung hati aku, dan kamu juga orang pertama yang memberi tahu aku, rasanya sakit, sakit karena aku terlalu dalam mencintai seseorang"

"Aku tahu, kesalahan ini bermula dari aku. Aku bersedia kembali dan memperbaiki semuanya, kalau itu memang bisa. Tapi seperti yang kamu bilang, kamu sudah berubah, dan aku bahkan tidak mengenal, kamu yang sekarang seperti apa. Aku takut, takut sebenarnya Siwon yang aku sayang, adalah Siwon empat tahun lalu, bukan Siwon yang saat ini duduk di samping aku.."

"Dan untuk semua perasaan ini, aku siap. Siap untuk melepaskan kamu, siap untuk melepaskan semua harapan aku..aku siap.."

"Aku sadar, kalaupun kita kembali bersama, mungkin perasaan itu hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang semu. Aku sadar, cinta kita tidak lagi sama. Kita bukan lagi anak smp yang melihat cinta sebagai sesuatu keinginan untuk terlihat lebih dewasa. Kita berdua sekarang, jelas-jelas tahu, cinta lebih kepada kebutuhan untuk saling mengisi satu sama lain.."

"Kamu satu-satunya yang aku sayang, sejauh ini. empat tahun, dan aku tidak pernah lagi menjalani hubungan yang terasa sama atau malah lebih dari milik kita. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksakan apapun, aku juga tidak akan membebankan kamu dengan perasaanku, aku tahu, ini saatnya aku melepas kamu.." Siwon meraba rambutku, lalu mengusapnya pelan, dan sejurus kemudian ia mengecup ubun-ubunku.

"Mianhae, Yesungie,"

"Kamu tidak salah apa-apa.."

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi tidak bisa, aku mau, kalau aku kembali sayang sama kamu lagi, aku mencintai kamu sesempurna dulu, tanpa cela sedikitpun, aku tidak mau hanya memberi kamu sekedar rasa sayang. Makasih untuk semua pengertian kamu.." aku hanya mengangguk. Diam-diam aku sedang menahan air mataku, walaupun akau laki-laki, aku juga berhak menangis kan?

Setelah empat tahun, aku hanya mencintainya, untukku sendiri secara diam-diam. Hari ini aku berikrar untuk melepaskannya, untuk membebaskannya dari belengguku, karena aku tahu, bukan aku lagi yang bisa membuat dunianya berwarna, karena aku tahu, bunga yang telah layu tidak akan pernah segar kembali, seperti juga cinta ini.

Ia berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku. "Mau pulang sekarang ?"

Aku menerima tangannya, dan mengangguk. Kami kembali ke mobil, dan kembali berdiam diri. Separuh perjalanan, nampaknya ia mulai jengah dengan keadaaan ini, ia mulai mengutak-atik radionya, mencari saluran yang bisa di tangkap mobilnya di tengah tempat sepi ini.

Dan entah sebuah kebetulan, atau mungkin memang kehendak nasib. Sebuah lagu mengalun, memenuhi mobil ini, ikut mengisi perjalanan pulang kami.

Menahun, ku tunggu kata-kata  
Yang merangkum semua  
Dan kini ku harap ku dimengerti  
Walau sekali saja pelukku  
Tiada yang tersembunyi  
Tak perlu mengingkari  
Rasa sakitmu  
Rasa sakitku  
Tiada lagi alasan  
Inilah kejujuran  
Pedih adanya  
Namun ini jawabnya

Aku melirik ke arahnya, dan tampaknya ia pun mengerti dengan maksudku. Ia tersenyum tipis, begitupun denganku. Aku dan Siwon mulai ikut bernyanyi.

Lepaskanku segenap jiwamu  
Tanpa harus ku berdusta  
Karena kaulah satu yang kusayang  
Dan tak layak kau didera  
Sadari diriku pun kan sendiri  
Di dini hari yang sepi  
Tetapi apalah arti bersama, berdua  
Namun semu semata  
Tiada yang terobati  
Di dalam peluk ini  
Tapi rasakan semua  
Sebelum kau kulepas selamanya  
Tak juga kupaksakan  
Setitik pengertian  
Bahwa ini adanya  
Cinta yang tak lagi sama  
Lepaskanku segenap jiwamu  
Tanpa harus ku berdusta  
Karena kaulah satu yang kusayang  
Dan tak layak kau didera  
Dan kini ku berharap ku dimengerti  
Walau sekali saja pelukku

Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan rumahku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, dan bergegas segera turun dari mobil. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini.."

Tanpa menoleh, aku berjalan cepat ke dalam rumah. Aku ingin segera masuk ke kamar, dan memeluk bantalku, menumpahkan semua air mata yang sejak tadi masih aku tahan. Ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tanganku hingga berbalik, dan langsung mendekapku bersama tubuhnya.

Siwon memelukku. Tanpa kata-kata, ia terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Sesuatu yang bahkan dulu tidak pernah kami lakukan, namun meski baru pertama, rasanya tetap hangat untukku.

"Kenapa ?" tanyaku pelan.

"Mianhae.." bisiknya. "Anggap saja ini pelukan persahabatan dari aku" sambungnya lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum, toh aku juga menikmati ini. Akhirnya Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum ke arahku, dan mengacak sedikit poniku.

"Aku pulang ya, setelah ini kita bisa kan menjadi sahabat seperti dulu lagi ?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya sambil menjauh, dan kembali ke mobilnya. Aku sendiri juga langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, seiring dengan suara mobilnya yang mulai menghilang.

Terlihat kedua orang tuaku sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, wajah mereka tampak agak berbeda. Aku duduk di samping mamaku.

"Kenapa umma ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ayah pindah ke Jepang Yesung, kau mau ikut pindah, atau..."

"Ne, Umma aku ikut pindah" jawabku cepat sebelum ummaku menyelesaikan bicaranya.

"Yakin ? Tidak sayang dengan sekolahmu, tinggal setahun lagi" ujar appaku.

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Aku mau ikut pindah. Ya sudah, aku lelah, mau ke kamar.." pamitku langsung pergi ke kamar.

Di atas ranjangku, aku memeluk diriku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku, merasakan aroma tubuh Siwon yang masih terasa jelas di tubuhku. Setitik air mataku mengalir dari ujung-ujung mata.

"Maaf Siwon, aku tidak seberani yang kamu kira, aku takut untuk benar-benar melepas kamu, aku takut, karena aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

- The End –

.

.

.

.

gimana ceritanya? sekali lagi aku bilang ini ff republish loh :)

Atau kalian mau lagi ff karya kak Ekha-nya? Biar aku republish lagi dengan castnya Yewon :) tapi di lihat dari ff ini dulu ya, kalo byk yg minat ya mungkin aja :)


End file.
